Chasing the Wind
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: Jack is on the trail of Angelica, who holds the secret to getting his beloved Pearl out of its bottle, and is always one step behind her, until he meets a boy in a port he was visiting. After an confrontation, Jack finds that he has the upper hand before Angelica and soon discovers that maybe he have gotten more than he bargained for as well as a new problem to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story that has gone around in my head for a while and I decided to upload it. This takes place sometime after OST. **

**I don't own anyone but my Oc's**

* * *

Chapter 1

Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the top of the building his dark brown, kohl rimmed eyes scanning the scene below him. Over the large brick wall, Jack could see dozens of fancy dressed people walking through the garden of the governor's home and Jack was himself impressed with the strange trees and plants the governor had acquired. The area had been decorated to fit the air of royalty, with banners of light and colored stones to walk about on. But it wasn't the plants and decorations that interested the pirate. It was what was inside the house that had Jack interested…

He had heard that the governor of Port Wincher had a few secrets hidden that home of his and Jack was eager to find out what exactly. He slipped down the roof quietly and keeping a firm grip on the awning he swung down and slipped down to the drain pipe. He slid down expertly and leaping silently the rest of the way to the ground. He straightened instantly and walked purposely towards the crowd at the end of the alley. He had to get inside the mansion and the only way he could do that was to become a guest…

Captain Roger Lestrange walked into the library of Governor Wilkes' home with a stride in his step. He grinned wickedly and shut the door, making it look unoccupied. Before he could start snooping however, he had to close the curtains. Once he did he would be free to search the many volumes for the one that held what he was after.

Jack peered out the window and smirked at the people down below. Snooty, the lot of them were and gullible as well. He chuckled and closed the curtain. He gave a clap of his hands then.

"Now to business." He muttered and he went to poking around.

Jack mumbled to himself about the many volumes in the room and was about to give it up completely when a noise caught his attention. A crash came from one of the many rooms above him and then he heard shouts. Jack frowned at the ceiling before spotting something odd. The large globe on one of the desks had a strange symbol upon it and Jack came closer. There was an insignia burnt into the continent of Africa and Jack narrowed his eyes at the symbol.

"Angelica." He said the name as if it was a plague and then he heard a thud just outside the door. Jack quickly took a piece of parchment and with some coal that he stowed away in his pocket and copied the insignia; it was the only way to track the bloody wench. Quickly he tucked the parchment away and hid behind one of the many bookshelves as the door to the library suddenly slammed open. The Governor of Port Wincher himself came in his curly grey wig slightly disheveled and his eyes glittered dangerously in the dim candlelight. Jack watched as the crazed man drug in a small boy around the age of eleven years and threw him into the bookshelf on the wall. The black-haired boy hit the wall with loud smack sending several books to rain down on his head. Jack winced.

"You filthy little bastard!" The Governor hissed and the boy looked up momentarily stunned from the hard smack into the books. Bruises littered the youths face and he winced as the Governor spoke again. "You dare come into my home and disrupt the grandest night of my life!"

"Some great night." The boy scoffed, though his voice sounded ragged. "You aren't even all there. To drunk." Jack winced as the Governor slapped the boy across the face, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Watch your mouth, brat!" The man snarled and Jack blinked. What kind of Governor smacked children and drank heavily?

"Sir, please, he's only a boy!" Cried a voice from the doorway, it was one of the household maids. The woman's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Mind your business, Sarah. The boy needs to learn his lesson." The Governor grinned evilly proceeded to take his belt off. The boy cowered when he saw it and he pressed back against the bookcase, a look of pure terror on his face.

"Please, I won't do it again. Honest!" He cried and Jack frowned.

"Shut up! I've put up with your antics for far too long. Your imprudence ends tonight." He grabbed a hold of the boy and shoved him face first into the bookshelf. Then he lifted the belt high above his head.

"No, master!" The maid came forward and faced his boldly. "You cannot hit your own son!" Jack blanched. What kind of man beats his son? A little boy at that. "What will your wife think?"

"She tires of him as well. We should have never taken him in. He should have died along with his prostitute of a mother. She was the one who left him alone. Damn brat should have stayed in that orphanage."

"My mother was not a prostitute!" The boy hissed and the Governor turned his gaze back to the boy. The boy's dark blue eyes flashed angrily. "You can do what you want with me, but I'll always know the truth about you!" That seemed to make the Governor angrier and this time he stuck out with a fist colliding with the boy's ribs. The boy groaned and slid down cradling his ribs.

"That is none of your business!" The Governor hissed back and then he lifted the belt again. "Get out Sarah and close the door behind you." The maid bit her lip but obeyed rather hesitantly. As the door closed with a snap, he struck at the boy with the belt.

A scream came from the boy and Jack winced at the haunting sound. Smack after smack came until at last all that could be heard was smacks of the belt, no screams from the boy. Jack glanced around the corner and saw that the boy was lying face down on the floor not moving and yet he was continually smacked. Jack glared at the Governor and decided then and there to end it.

"Dammit." He started towards the Governor as the man lifted the belt high up again.

"Hit that lad again and I'll have to hit _**you**_." Jack stated slowly in a dangerous tone and the Governor paused mid hit. His wild savage expression turned pale at Jack's appearance.

"Captain Lestrange, what are you-"

"Better question." Jack interrupted. "Why are you hitting the lad?"

"That is, ahem, not good…You should not be up here." The Governor tried to make himself seem less hostile and drunk, but he swayed giving himself away.

"He is your son is he not?" Jack asked slightly angry.

"Pah! That is not mine! He is a little devil that is what he is. Never should have taken him in." He spit at the boy and Jack frowned. This was the first time he had ever seen a Governor go crazy and this man was certainly off his rocker.

"He deserves to be beaten. And I was just glad I was the one to do it." Out of pure anger Jack hit the Governor with his fist, knocking the man unconscious before he hit the ground. Breathing heavily he then crouched down near the boy and held two fingers to his neck. There was a pulse he discovered with relief but it was faint and the blood coming from the boy's head and belt injuries weren't making things better.

Jack knew he couldn't leave the boy in this condition but he also knew the consequences that would follow if he did move him. When the man gave a groan that seemed to make Jack's mind up and he lifted the boy into his arms carefully. The boy's head bobbled but no response came. Jack made it to the door and opened it quietly.

"Governor?" The maid was still out there, Jack cursed inwardly, and he revealed himself to her. She gasped upon seeing him and then at the state of the boy in his arms.

"Sarah is it?" She nodded and Jack slipped into being Captain Lestrange. "Listen lo-girl run down and get someone to help, eh? It seems the poor Governor was so distraught he has passed out in the floor. He hit the bookshelf he did." The maid gasped and with a quick nod ran down the stairs. Jack took the opportunity to find another exit. Once he did he had to jostle the boy to his shoulder to climb out the window.

Jack finally made to the ground and hadn't dropped the lad in the process which was very good for him. He walked swiftly under the darkened trees on the front lawn of the mansion and as quick as he could he slipped into the crowds that were all pouring out from the mansion gates.

"Did you hear? The Governor's adopted son tried to murder him!"

"I heard that the Governor tried to kill that boy first."

"That boy was a strange one."

"I'm not surprised at all. That boy was a troubled youth from the beginning."

"Well if you ask me, the Governor should have lashed him good."

Jack frowned at the comments but luckily none had been about his personage or the man he was pretending to be. As soon as he could Jack broke away from the group of gossiping people and made his way towards the inn he had stowed away the real Roger Lestrange. When he entered the room he shut the door with a foot and put the boy on the bed before turning to address the tied captain, who was still in the room. The real Captain Roger Lestrange glared at Jack as he crossed the room making noises muffed by his gag.

"You my good man, are no longer a welcome guest amongst the Governor's household I'm afraid. Stirred up trouble." He winked at the glaring captain before going over to the boy. The boy's chest went up and down slowly and Jack was afraid for internal injuries. He took the boy's shirt off and winced at the welts that covered him. Jack was afraid of just how far the injures went but his biggest concern at the moment was stopping the bleeding. He found his bottle of rum under the bed and taking a swig got to work on cleaning the wounds.

* * *

Jack was snoring in a chair his bottle of rum now empty and all was quiet in the room.

The boy opened his eyes very slowly and frowned up at the blue-tinted ceiling. Where was he?

He sat up slowly wincing at the pain that seemed to come from everywhere and he soon spotted the sleeping pirate. His eyes widened and he jumped with a startled gasp, making the bed squeak. That noise seemed to wake Jack and he blinked several times before focusing on the boy who was staring at him in suspicion and he tried to smile reassuringly at him.

The boy wasn't convinced.

"Easy, lad, I'm not going to harm you. I'm a friend, I just helped you." The boy still eyed him warily and then he groaned lying back down on the pillow.

"Why?" the boy croaked and Jack knew what he wanted to know.

"I didn't like what he was doing. Hitting a child like that. I don't approve of it." He stated simply.

"Oh. Well thanks." The boy started to sit up again but Jack pushed him gently back down. The boy winced at the pain in his back at the same time he grimaced at the contact that Jack was giving him.

"Listen, you start moving about and it's going to hurt worse. Just lie still, savvy?" The boy watched as Jack went back to sit in the chair and his eyes widened again.

"You're not Captain Lestrange are you? You're Captain Jack Sparrow." The boy murmured quietly and Jack swelled with pride at being recognized.

"Aye, lad. But I didn't catch your name." The boy looked over at Jack in surprise and that wasn't missed by the pirate.

"It doesn't matter." The boy muttered after a moment lying back and glaring up at the ceiling. "I'll probably be on the Governor's hit list tomorrow. Hung until dead." Jack frowned and eyed the boy.

"Now is that anyway for a lad to talk? He's your…well he's your…Won't he miss ya?" Jack finally stated.

"Ha!" The boy snorted and Jack arched an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? He's a lunatic. He's always hated me. Nope by dawn they will be looking for me. You better leave while you can, Captain Sparrow. If the real Roger Lestrange was found you'd be caught too."

Jack leaned forward and frowned at the boy. "Ya can't stay in Port Wincher, lad. There'd be no point in it." The boy shrugged carelessly and Jack was startled. What was wrong with this lad?

"I don't care. I have nowhere else to go. And besides I have to own up to my crime." He sounded like he was already giving up.

"And what would that be? Getting beaten _again_?" Jack asked, trying to control his temper. It wouldn't do good to yell him. The boy frowned at Jack briefly, before heaving a sigh.

"No. I was getting beat for disturbing the party. I wasn't supposed to come down stairs. But I got hungry, I couldn't help it." Jack's eyes widened.

"So ya got beat for eating?"

"Well yes and no. I might have spoken to one of the guests. That is definitely not allowed. And I might have put a frog into the punch bowl." Jack chuckled at that. Maybe that boy wasn't so bad after all.

"Bet that threw them fancies for a whirl." He guessed.

"Yep, they were all screaming." The boy grinned and then sighed. "Guess I have it coming then."

"Nobody deserves that." Jack argued. "You're just a lad, nothing wrong with having a little fun."

"Well that's one person who thinks so. I don't want too, but I guess I'll have to go back tomorrow."

"What!" Jack's eyes widened. What is that boy thinking? "What are you talking about?"

"If I repent then he won't have me hung. He'll make up a story about a party crasher then and let me off the hook in the public's eyes. But not in his. I'll be doing chores for months. Probably have to sleep in the cellar again...or something like that."

"You can't go back." Jack stated firmly and the boy arched an eyebrow at the pirate.

"I have too." He said giving Jack a perplexed look and Jack frowned.

"No, you don't."

"And where exactly am I supposed to go?" The boy challenged, a little smugly, and Jack closed his mouth. The boy nodded.

"Face it, you know it and I know it, nobody wants a kid around." The boy turned over on his side then and Jack frowned at this back. What had made the boy feel this way? Jack wasn't about to let him go back to that maniac. But the problem still remained that he had no clue what to do about it. He wasn't totally against kidnapping the lad altogether and forcing him on the ship he had in the harbor. But could Jack take the chance to bring the boy into a life of piracy? Into a life that the boy may or may not like? Better yet, would this hinder what he had originally had planned. He wasn't so sure of it at the moment, but one thing was for certain, somehow he was going catch up to Angelica with or without the boy. And he was going to get his Pearl out of its prison.

* * *

_Review? Questions? Comments? I'll try to answer!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy the new chap! A special thanks to Shadowknight1121 and sarah for being my first reviewers of this story! Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Morning came and Jack saw that the boy was up and about already. He was poking at his side in the floor length mirror in the corner and his expression was unreadable. Jack had stayed up most of the night trying to think of some way to stop the boy from going back, but nothing came to mind that wouldn't seem forceful, though Jack wasn't against it. He was sure that the boy would hate him if he took him away.

"I know what it is you're thinking." The boy whispered and Jack met his gaze in the mirror. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me." His eyes hardened in the mirror, frowning deeply at Jack and the pirate captain arched an eyebrow. "I'll be okay, besides you have to leave unless you want to get caught by the navy." The boy tried to sound cheerful but Jack wasn't amused.

"I can't let you go back there." Jack said firmly and the boy arched an eyebrow at Jack's tone.

"Like I said last night, I have too." He blinked, confused. Why was this pirate acting this way? Captain Jack Sparrow was no ordinary pirate, but still all this attention was strange!

"He'll kill you." Jack told him as if he was talking to a smaller child. The boy frowned at Jack.

"I have no choice! It's the only home I have!" Angry tears filled the boy's eyes and he struggled to hide them. it worked at least and he straightened up. "I-I've got to go back." He stuttered and Jack looked dumbfounded.

"But why?" Jack demanded, giving the boy a look. "I don't understand. Ya shouldn't have to go back to that."

"I-I just have too." He slid his shirt back down and touched his face, probing the bruise there. "Ouch." He muttered and pushed his black bangs back out of his face.

"He hurt ya." Jack stated firmly, trying to drive the point across. The boy ignored him and turned to find that Jack was hovering above him. Startled he hit his back against the mirror, and then he recovered.

"I know." The boy shrugged carelessly and he missed the flash of anger that went across Jack's face. "But I guess I'll have to get over it like I always do."

"He's done it before?" Jack asked sharply and the boy nodded rather reluctantly not at all liking the way that Jack was eyeing him.

"Well, yes," He stated slowly, before adding in quickly, "-but this isn't as bad as it can get." Jack glared now and the boy glared back.

"That settles it. You're not going back there." Jack stated at the boy and the boy grew angry.

"Just who do you think you are?" He demanded, poking Jack. "You can't just show up and tell me what to do! Just leave me alone! I don't want your help!" The boy pushed past him ran out the door before Jack could catch him and the door shut in his face. When the boy was gone, Jack decided then and there to follow and make sure he was alright. Jack was partly concerned for the boy's wellbeing, for a reason that he couldn't seem to come up with at the moment. He pushed the thoughts away with a shake of his bedecked head.

"See ya later, mate." He told Lestrange who only scowled through his gag at the captain. Jack smirked and left the room, coming out of the tavern at a fast pace, to keep up with the boy. What he didn't realize however, was that Lestrange had pulled at his bonds all night and managed to get slightly loose….

Jack found some well hidden bushes at the back of the mansion and ducked there in time to see the boy. From there he could see clearly him going up to the servant's door and knocking. Jack came closer to hear, as the door opened and see the maid from last night answered.

"Johnny, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked her eyes widening. Jack took in her fearful look as did the boy. "The Governor might see you!" Jack grew confused. Is that why the boy had come?

"I know." The boy said and Jack frowned. He didn't like the boy's tone. It was too…careless. Almost as if he…wanted to be caught.

"He told me to tell him if you come! Johnny, he-he's not going to accept the apology this time! You've-you've to leave!" Sarah pleaded with the boy and he shook his head.

"You know I can't do that, Sarah." He whispered and Jack frowned deeper.

"But-But! Oh, Johnny he's not kidding this time!" Sarah begged.

"I know. Just tell him."

"No! I won't do it! I won't let you be killed for something stupid!" Killed? Jack's eyes widened and he moved slightly. Bugger.

"It was my fault! Just tell him or I'll go to the front door myself." Johnny

"You wouldn't dare." Sarah stated and Johnny frowned.

"Try me."

"I-I just can't tell him that." Sarah whispered and the boy nodded.

"Okay then." Johnny took off quickly towards the front lawn. Jack narrowed his eyes and darted out from the bushes. The maid gasped at him and he paused.

"Don't mind me, luv. I'm trying to save his life." He said quickly and she blinked at him.

"You're that man from last night." She whispered and he nodded briefly. "Whoever you really are, please….don't let him do this. I couldn't bare it." Jack nodded with a slight grin.

"No worries, darlin'." He stated and he followed the boy towards the front steps.

Jack leapt up and grabbed him before he could even lift a hand towards the door, slapping a hand over his mouth and dragging him off back towards the back of the house. Johnny tried to kick out at Jack, but the pirate only tugged him closer and when they had gotten far back from the house, Jack let him go. Johnny hit the ground and turned to glare at Jack with pure rage and the same from coming from Jack.

"What is with you?" the boy asked angrily and he got up. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Damn it all! Are you insane, boy? You heard what that maid said and there you go up to the front of the house! You must be mad! What sane person tries to get hung?" By the end of his speech he realized that he was gripping the boy's arm tightly, so he let go quickly. The boy rubbed his arm where Jack had gripped him and glared.

"It's none of your business why!" He snapped, taking a step back.

"Damn right it is! I saved you last night and then you come to get hanged? What kind of thanks is that?" Johnny lowered his eyes at Jack's accusing tone and Jack's anger died a bit as he remember just how young the boy was. "Why, lad? You're only a boy." Jack asked more gently and the boy recoiled from Jack's soft tone. His blue eyes were a darker shade than they were last night and he seemed to prefer having someone yelling at him as opposed to being spoken softly too.

"I'm just tired of having bad luck, okay? I just want it to stop." Johnny snapped and Jack looked perplexed.

"Bad luck?" The boy sighed.

"Yeah." Johnny reluctantly rolled his shirt up to show Jack the inside of his left wrist. "See this?" Jack leaned over to see a strange tattoo that was maroon red. It was in shape of a 'V' with a circle around it. Jack reached out to touch it with curiosity.

"Don't!" Johnny shoved his sleeve down and Jack looked back up at him in alarm. "Don't do that!" He said, backing out of reach. "Bad luck…"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, giving the boy an odd look.

"It's this thing!" The boy stated with a frown at his wrist. "That's what gives me the bad luck." Jack sneered at that and Johnny gritted his teeth. This pirate was annoying him and unbeknownst to him Jack was thinking the same of him.

"That's stupid, boy. That is a tattoo nothing more." Jack murmured. Johnny glared and moved further away, looking livid, but also slightly happy, which Jack caught.

"Oh? And how do you know? You don't know anything about me!" He spat at Jack who only got angrier.

"Then enlighten me!" Jack snapped back and Johnny shut his mouth, realizing he had said something to catch Jack's attention. Jack was about to demand an answer, when a shout came from behind Jack and the boy turned and fled when Jack looked over his shoulder.

Jack turned and cursed as he spotted the boy speeding down towards the gates, headed back towards the town.

"Whelps." Jack groaned and started back towards the town as well, though he took another route, hoping to catch the fleeing boy.

* * *

"My word, are you certain?" Diana Wilkes gasped putting a hand to her dainty mouth.

"Yes, I'm afraid that the pirate is after your poor boy. He had the lad in the tavern room last night and I haven't seen either one since." The Real Captain Roger Lestrange grinned as the governor's wife fanned herself with a hand. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get a search party ready." He left quickly and the lady turned to her husband.

"Oh, dear, Charles, did you hear? He has poor Jonathan." Governor Wilkes hid a sneer at that. He did not care a smidgen what the pirate did with him.

"Oh, that is absolutely awful." He toned and his wife started to fan herself.

"You don't suppose that he'll…hurt him do you?"

"I do not care at all."

"But Charles-"

"I hate that boy. I hope they hang him and that deceitful pirate!" Diana bit her lip but said no more. Her husband was a firm man when it came to final decisions.

* * *

Jack found the boy after a long search and silently slipped up to him. He had located him at the end of the town, near an old cargo hold. The boy was hiding behind some crates and had his knees drawn up to his chest.

"You shouldn't have run, lad. I was only tryin' to help." Jack spoke quietly and the boy turned his head slightly, keeping his face out of sight.

"Like I told you before, Captain Sparrow. I don't want your help nor do I need it."

"Big words for such a small boy." Jack murmured and Johnny looked at his knees.

"I don't need anyone. I don't!" Jack was taken aback as the boy let out a small angry noise, burying his face on his knee caps. "Just leave me alone."

"I can't do that." Jack said and he came and kneeling upon on knee got in front of the small boy who was trying not to let loose the flood of tears that were welling up in his eyes. "I've takin' an interest in ya. There was a time when I wouldn't have bothered with you at all." Johnny barely lifted his head from his knees.

"Then…why are you now?"

"….I don't know. Something…The reason doesn't matter. However, the fact that I am interested in ya makes me get back to me earlier point. I don't know anything about you, lad, true enough, but I plan on finding out." Johnny remained silent and Jack cleared his throat.

"Look at me, boy." The boy shook his head and Jack frowned. "Why not?"

"I-I don't want to."

"There are things no one wants to do, but I don't think I asked you. I told ye. Now look at me." Johnny clenched his fists, an action not missed by Jack and in a swift jerky motion the boy's face met Jack's. What Jack saw made him shocked. New bruises were on his face and there was one under his right eye. His lower lip was badly cut and had dried blood weld on it.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked and the boy glared, staring down Jack, but he never spoke. "Don't make me ask again." Jack's patience was wearing thin and this boy was starting to bug him. Yet, he couldn't leave.

"Fine, do you want to know what happened? I was hit was rocks, is that okay with you?"

"Who threw them?" The boy grumbled and Jack frowned. "Who was it?"

"Just some drunken….people."

"Drunken people, eh? They had a good aim." Jack grinned and the boy scowled.

"Okay! It was a man that was selling stuff down here earlier. There were some other boys trying to steal his wares and he mistook me for one of them."

"Was that so hard to say?" Jack asked with amusement, but the boy turned his head again.

"…Why won't you leave me alone?" He whispered.

"I told you. I can't do that." Jack suddenly stiffened as something cocked behind his head. A pistol. Jack turned slowly.

"Well, well, if it isn't the identity stealing pirate and the governor's runaway son…." Johnny looked up with wide eyes as he took in the real Roger Lestrange's impressive demeanor. "You're both coming with me." Jack stood slowly and was immediately clapped in irons.

"No hard feelings, mate?" Jack asked, giving them all a huge cheesy grin and then he leaned towards Lestrange. "Just between you and me, that outfit of yours is rather itchy." Lestrange growled at Jack.

"Take him away. I'll deal with the runaway myself." Jack watched as the boy was roughly pulled to his feet by Lestrange and stumbled a bit as he stood. The boy had a look on his face that Jack hadn't seen on his face before and as he was led away he realized what it was he was seeing. Pure, unbridled terror.

* * *

_Reviews? Comments? Questions?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I hope that you like this story too!**

**Guest: Don't worry I can work on this and OST**

**Shadowknight1121: Hope you like this chap!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The dungeons of Fort Wincher were far from being in top condition. As a matter-of-fact, Jack was fairly certain one swift gall of wind could knock it to the ground. The building had a bad stench as if no one had cleaned it in a while and most of the windows were broken. Not a good place to keep a suave, clever pirate like Jack Sparrow, who could get out of most places without much effort.

Jack leaned back in the cell, taking a position not at all unlike the one he had in Port Royal's cell. His back was straight against the wall, his legs stretched out in front of him and his hat angled over his face; the usual position for indifference for Captain Jack Sparrow. However, Jack's thoughts were on the small boy who had been taken directly to the Governor's house. Jack still wasn't sure why he had the urge to see about the boy, but he did and it was those thoughts that had him contemplating how to get out of the cell. Truth be told, he had an idea. There was a bench inside the cell and if he could only remember exactly how that whelp Will Turner had done it…

A clanging of the door that led to the many cells, had Jack shifting slightly in his position, but he didn't move. Most of the cells down there were filled with people that had upset the Governor and most weren't even thieves. Gasps came from these people now and curious Jack lifted his hat a fraction. Standing at his cell door was Johnny and he was being held by the arms by two officers. Lestrange opened the door with a self satisfactory manner and then turned to the small boy who was looking at the floor.

"In you go." Lestrange said with glee and the little boy shifted forward. "Don't keep the pirate waiting." Jack frowned and Lestrange chuckled at the boy's reluctance. "What's the matter? Don't you want to be in here with your kidnapper?"

"Since when is savin' a lad from being murdered, kidnappin'?" Jack snapped and Lestrange grinned.

"Sparrow, I expected better from you. You could have gotten away, but instead you got distracted by a boy. A lowly little bastard at that." Jack didn't respond, but his jaw did clench, and Johnny was shoved all the way into the cell roughly, causing him to trip. The eleven year old boy landed on his stomach having luckily protected himself with his hands as he fell and the naval men snickered as he started coughing dust. Jack frowned deeper and Lestrange smirked at both Jack and Johnny.

"Have a nice night." He called and once the door was shut and locked, they left them alone. Johnny sat up slowly, wiping at his eyes from the dust that got in them as Jack went back to leaning against the wall and Johnny's eyes landed on him after a moment. Jack felt the boy's gaze and smiled a bit under the hat.

"Fancy seeing you here." Jack spoke lightly, but the boy never responded. Jack sighed slightly confused at the silence and lifted this hat with a thumb all the way to see what was wrong. Johnny was looking out the barred window, standing tip-toed so that he could see and so he must have either not heard Jack or just didn't respond.

"The tides going out tonight." He murmured and Jack arched an eyebrow.

"Is it now?"

"Yes. I can feel it." Jack was puzzled to no end, but he did notice the boy had his eyes glued to the outside. The sound of waves crashing below caught his attention and Jack heard the boy sigh longingly.

"Haven't you ever seen the sea before?" Jack asked and Johnny turned slightly his gaze still out the window.

"Only once. Governor Wilkes kept me inside all the time and I wasn't allowed near the beach." Johnny's gaze went to Jack then and Jack blinked at something odd and startling. The boy's eye color had changed. Once a dark blue, it was now lighter shade and it made Jack puzzled to no end.

"Is something wrong?" Johnny asked and Jack realized he was staring.

"No." Jack said quickly, covering up his shock. "Tell me about your tattoo." He said quickly changing the subject abruptly.

"What about it?" The boy asked defensively, cradling his wrist with a hand. Jack quirked an eyebrow as the boy's eye color darkened again.

"Easy, boy. I told ya before I won't harm you. I just wanted to know about it."

"Why?"

"Don't make me ask ya again, lad. There's nowhere to run in here." Jack said roughly and instantly regretted what he had said for Johnny backed up against the far wall, his eyes wide. They were once again changing, but it was more in-between light and dark. Jack didn't apologize though, what he had said was true enough. The cell wasn't that big and he could only go so far. Johnny gulped loudly.

"I-I've had it since I was little." He whispered and Jack frowned.

"You mean you…You were born with it?" Johnny nodded rapidly, though Jack was looking at him skeptically.

"If-if I did have it d-done I-I don't re-remember." Johnny was stuttering so bad it made Jack feel guilty, but the truth would have never come forth if he hadn't threatened him. Also jack could see that the boy was shivering slightly in the damp cell and that made his stuttering worse.

"What's your real name?" Jack asked, pushing back the guilty thoughts.

"My-my real n-name?"

"Aye, you know, since I doubt the Governor gave you his last name." Realization dawned on the boy's face at what he was asking and he nodded.

"Oh, well….I don't know really…." The boy shifted uncomfortably. "Jonathan….something. That's all I know. Honest." Jack nodded and leaned back lazily against the wall again. Johnny relaxed.

"So that's your name is it? Jonathan. But you like being called Johnny right? Or John?"

"Um, Johnny is fine." The boy stated quickly so as to not make Jack angry and Jack heaved a sigh. He couldn't have the boy afraid of him all night.

"Sorry, I scared ya, lad. You just make me angry." Jack stated and he watched for any sign that Johnny was relaxing. There was none.

"Why?" Johnny asked in a frown. Jack glared at him and the boy backtracked quickly. "I mean…Then why did you ask me things?"

"Look, boy, I don't know, savvy?" Jack growled irritably. "All I know is that something about you made me curious. Don't ask what, because I can't tell ya." Jack spoke quietly and Johnny slid down the wall. There was silence for a while and Jack wondered if he had scared the boy again.

"Captain Sparrow?" Johnny whispered and his voice carried slightly. Jack sighed and peered up at the ceiling in the dark.

"Just call me Jack, lad." No response. Jack sighed again.

"I-I don't want to die." Jack looked up then and saw that the boy was hugging his knees. He met Jack's eyes with his now dark fearful blue ones. "I'm afraid."

"I thought you _wanted_ to?" Jack enquired slightly mockingly. He hated to ask like that, but the boy _had_ told him that. Johnny shifted against the wall.

"I…I don't want to anymore. I don't think I ever really wanted too." Jack nodded, he had thought as much.

"You were upset." Jack guessed and the boy nodded rapidly, resting his chin on his knee caps.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. It was the first time that he actually said something remotely close to his age. "It's just that…all my life I've been told that I wasn't worth caring about. It's stupid I guess, but I just want to get away from it all."

"It's not stupid, lad. Just the killing yerself part." Johnny moved closer to himself and Jack shrugged his coat off. "Here." He tossed the coat to him and Johnny looked back at Jack to see that he was once again hiding his face under his hat. "You look cold." The boy smiled a bit for the first time in ages and Jack took notice of it.

Darkness turned slowly to dawn and Jack was the first to wake up to shouts and cannon fire. Blinking rapidly, he sat up. Or tried to, something was laying on his arm. Jack lifted his head to see Johnny using his arm as a pillow. Jack almost hated to wake him up. It seemed the boy had gotten colder sometime during the early hours.

"Wake up, lad." Jack murmured and the boy shifted. Yawning, Johnny opened his eyes and found himself near Jack.

"Sorry!" The boy yelped, jumping away from Jack and leaving the coat on the ground. Jack sighed and shifted slightly while Johnny jumped up to look out the barred window. Jack took the coat and slid it back on as he watched the boy gripping the bars to keep from falling back to the ground as his feet pushed against the wall.

"Who are they?" He asked in awe and Jack chuckled.

"Friends." Johnny looked back at him in puzzlement and Jack tipped his hat. "Courtesy of one Master Joshamee Gibbs, me First Mate."

"Oh." Johnny looked back out the window and Jack made a decision.

"Lad, I want ya to come with me." He stated, it wasn't a question and Jack wasn't in the mood for asking.

"What?" The boy turned to him in shock.

"When we leave. Come with us." Johnny shook his head and Jack frowned.

"Why not? If you stay here then you're dead. Come on the ship with me." Johnny shook his head rapidly. _What was wrong with that pirate?_

"No. I won't." He said clenching his jaw. Jack narrowed his eyes. _You don't have a choice, boy. I ain't taking a chance on not finding out what exactly you are._

"Cap'n!" Jack stood as a portly man with graying hair appeared. Jack grinned at the panting man, gold teeth glittering in the dimly lit dudgeon as Gibbs unlocked the cell with as much grace as the drunkard could.

"What took so long?" Jack almost whined playfully and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, captain. There was a mishap onboard." He stated and Jack grinned.

"Have you got it then?"

"Aye. It took a while, but we managed to get it away from her." Gibbs winked and Jack clapped him on the back as the door was pulled open.

"And a good thing too, eh? Bet she never saw it coming."

"Aye, sir. She was awful steamed last we saw of her." Gibbs grinned and then peered around Jack at Johnny who was looking from the window and back to them curiously. "Who is the lad?"

"His name is Johnny. He'll be accompanying us." Jack stated a small challenge in his voice that was aimed at both Gibbs and Johnny. Gibbs arched an eyebrow, but wasn't going to complain, however Johnny looked taken aback. Gibbs noticed this and wondered what Jack had been telling him.

"What? I don't want to go with you!" Johnny hollered and Jack rolled his eyes.

"I don't remember asking." Jack stated in a matter-of-fact way and Johnny's eyes widened. A shout came from far down the hall and Gibbs gave Jack a look.

"We need to get goin' Cap'n." Jack nodded and turned to Johnny.

"One last chance lad. Come with us willingly or I'll take ya against your will." Johnny only made a face and Jack sighed. "Wait for me, Gibbs." He murmured and went towards Johnny who was trying to find a way to avoid him. Gibbs rolled his eyes and wondered off towards the top of the steps. Jack had never been very good with children or being nice to get his way.

Jack, getting slightly aggravated at Johnny's refusal, launched forward determined to catch the boy. Johnny screeched and ducked under his arms quickly, taking off for the open door. Jack turned and snagged him around the middle just as quick and slung him over one shoulder.

"No, no! Let go! Let me go!" Johnny screamed, kicking his legs out and attempting to get loose from Jack's grip. Jack ignored the boy's cries and started out the door behind Gibbs who was keeping an eye on his surroundings. Gibbs' eyes widened at the fact that the boy was thrashing wildly on Jack's shoulder, but he didn't comment. Jack knew what he was doing, right?

Ignoring the cries from the other dungeon inhabitants, Jack and Gibbs made their way towards the exit, with Jack keeping a firm hand on Johnny. Johnny was terrified of what Jack was planning to do with him and so expressed his thoughts through screeching until Jack finally had enough of him crying out in his ear. Johnny hit the ground just near the open door.

"Alright, fine." Jack stated snappishly and Johnny looked up at him with wide eyes. "You just go out there and see if you survive that." Jack pointed outside and Johnny stood to look out at what the pirate was looking at. He gasped and stepped back running into Jack. Port Wincher was on fire.

"I like to leave with a few words." Jack stated and Johnny looked from the screaming village back to the pirate captain. He was at a loss for words, his mouth moving but no sound came out. Jack sighed and got to eye level with the boy, ignoring how he flinched back.

"Listen, lad," Jack started using a gentle tone. "I swear I won't harm ya. But those people out there will." Jack pointed back out at the including the governor's house as he pointed and Johnny followed his finger. "Now, with that in mind, don't ya think it would be easier if ya just came with me, hm? I'll drop ya any place ya want if that's truly what you want, savvy?" Johnny finally nodded, although reluctant, and seeing no other alternative he had to agree. Jack smiled. "Do we have an accord master Jonathan?"

"O-okay." The boy whispered and he shook Jack's outstretched hand hesitantly. Gibbs had watched this strange dealing with amusement and then shifted as loud shouts came from the upper part of the fort.

"Err, captain? Perhaps we may continue to the ship?" Jack rolled his eyes at Gibbs' worried tone and gave a nod.

"Right." Johnny almost squealed as Jack picked him up again. "Sorry, lad, I'm in a hurry. Your little legs won't keep up." Johnny huffed at being called little, but he remained silent as Jack started off with him.

"Gibbs, Johnny. Johnny, Gibbs." Jack murmured and Gibbs gave the boy a kind smile.

"Nice to meet ya lad." Johnny grinned liking Gibbs instantly and he held a hand out to the older man.

"Nice to meet you too." Jack felt a wave of jealously at how well Johnny took to Gibbs and jostled the boy a little harder than he intended as they started to move faster. Johnny's eyes widened at the scene of running people and flames everywhere and Gibbs grimaced.

"Lads shouldn't see this…." Jack ignored the older man's rambling, though he had heard and made a detour to avoid the larger part of town where he was sure that there were things even he didn't want to see.

* * *

"Is that you're ship?" Johnny asked as Jack finally set him down. They were walking up the gangplank onto a ship named the _Defender. _Jack's brow furrowed with reluctance.

"Me temporary one." He muttered lowly and Johnny looked at him curiously.

"Oh." He murmured, keeping close to Jack. Jack paused looking around the empty deck and felt Johnny move nervously behind him. With a frown he turned to Gibbs, and put a reassuring hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Gibbs, go and pull the men away if you can." He said dryly and Gibbs nodded.

"Aye, sir." Gibbs left at a run, knowing that they didn't have much time. Johnny watched Gibbs go back into the flaming town and he turned to Jack worriedly.

"Will he be okay?" Jack blinked at the question and then grinned a little.

"He'll be fine, lad." Johnny didn't look convinced and Jack steered him from the side of the ship.

"Captain Sparrow?" Johnny murmured and Jack heaved a sigh.

"You're not going to call me Jack are ya?"

"Do you think that…sometime I might get to….um go swimming?" Johnny asked nervously and jumped when Jack barked with loud laughter.

"O'course you can lad." Johnny beamed wider than Jack had ever seen and Jack wouldn't admit it but it did feel good that the boy was so happy. It also puzzled him as to why that one answer had him lighting up brighter than sun. "Come on, boy. Let's go and find you someplace to sleep, eh?" Johnny followed Jack closely and they went below deck.

* * *

_Review? Please? It's good for the soul!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chap! Sorry, it's been so long!**

**Why does Johnny want to go swimming? You'll have to wait for that, but things might start showing next chap!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Captain Sparrow?" Johnny asked Jack's back tentatively.

"Aye, lad?" Jack answered, keeping back a sigh as he made sure that the rope was tied properly and wouldn't fall. Johnny shifted as he eyed the hammock that the pirate captain had just set up as Jack stood back to admire his handiwork.

"Is it safe?" Johnny asked and Jack chuckled with amusement.

"Of course." Jack turned to see the apprehension look on the boy's face and seeing it, knelt down to eye level with the boy. "Look, lad. I told ya nothing would happen to ya and I meant it. Now get some sleep, eh?" Jack stood and left the boy alone with a shut of the door. Johnny sighed and attempted to get into the hammock that was a little higher off the ground than he thought would be.

_Crash!_

Jack turned from the steps he had just been going up and ran back down at the sound of a crash. Jack heard a groan from Johnny's room and he opened the door, sticking his head around the corner.

"You alright, lad?" He called and Johnny peered at him from over the side of the hammock.

"Um, yeah…I just…fell out." Johnny stated, flushing red, and Jack chuckled.

"I made it to high for you to get on didn't I?"

"Yeah." Johnny murmured and Jack came into the room.

"Well, it's getting late. I'll have to fix it in the morning. Besides you shouldn't have such short legs." Jack grabbed Johnny, who squeaked, and picked him up to set him in the hammock. "Now then. Remember, I'm up in me cabin. So if you need anything, come and get me or call for Gibbs, savvy?"

"O-okay." Johnny said in a yawn and Jack smirked.

"Night, lad." Jack stated and he headed for the door. Johnny was about to settle down when a thought occurred to him.

"Captain Sparrow?" Jack paused in the doorway.

"Aye, lad?"

"Err, what do you want to me to do tomorrow?"

"Just stick with Gibbs. He'll find you something to do." Jack said cheerfully and he closed the door. Johnny sighed and settled to sleep. At least he wasn't working in the mansion.

* * *

Gibbs chuckled as Johnny struggled to carry the load of dishes down to the galley. He had insisted on doing it himself, so Gibbs had let him. Johnny made it to the dish tub and gave a relieved sigh that he hadn't broken any.

"Not so easy is it?" Gibbs asked and Johnny turned to him.

"I can do it. I just have to get used to it." Johnny stated and Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Now what do we do?" Gibbs shook his head.

"You ain't got to do anything, lad." Johnny looked at Gibbs with worry.

"Did I do something wrong?" Gibbs looked taken aback, his eyes widening at Johnny's fearful look.

"No, but…What are you-"

"Gibbs!" Jack called from the top deck and the older man sighed.

"Stay right here, laddie." He told Johnny and then he ran up from the galley. Johnny shrugged and climbed up on a stool to start the dishes.

When he was done, Johnny climbed back down with a small yawn and left to find Gibbs. He found the man talking near Jack and he stood far back so not to interrupt them. Jack felt a presence and he turned his head to see Johnny looking at the sky and he quirked an eyebrow at the distance the boy was from them. Like he was trying not to interrupt them…

"I think he's looking for you, Gibbs." Jack murmured, shaking his head at his earlier thought, over Gibbs' talking. The man paused and looked over to see Johnny and he sighed.

"Over here, lad!" He called and Johnny ran over.

"Where have you been?" Jack asked curiously and he didn't notice how Johnny paled. Gibbs did however and it reminded him of Johnny's earlier statement.

"Err, Jack-"

"Well?" Jack said over Gibbs, causing the older man to sigh heavily. Johnny shifted.

"I was down in the galley." Johnny stated quickly, hoping he wasn't in trouble, and Jack arched an eyebrow.

"Doing what?"

"Washing dishes." This seemed to surprise Jack and for a moment he couldn't think of what to say.

"I see." Jack stated slowly and then he shook his head with a grin. "Well, now what are you going to do?"

"Um…What do you want me to do?" Johnny asked and Jack frowned a bit in playful thought, however Johnny took the look as being annoyed at his questions.

"I could help the crew." Johnny volunteered quickly and Jack shook his head. "Or maybe I could clean your cabin?"

"You don't have to do anything, lad." Jack stated, still not hearing the desperation in the boy's voice.

"But…I'm supposed to help. Right, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Err, well….I suppose…" The older man stuttered and Jack gave him a look of confusion. Gibbs gave him a look back that stated they needed to talk.

"Hm…Alright then, you can clean me cabin. After lunch, savvy?" Jack offered and Johnny nodded, as if he were accepting a job. Jack's eyebrows shot up at his expression and scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Yes, Captain Sparrow." Jack suppressed an eye roll at the name and then Johnny continued. "Um, may I go down in the galley?"

"Weren't you just down there?"

"Yes, but I-"

"Go on then." Jack waved at him with a teasing grin and the boy went straight back down the steps. "Hm, wonder what he's up to."

"He's up to what you say, Jack." Gibbs stated and Jack looked at him. The older man was frowning at the steps, his arms folded across his chest.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, copying Gibbs, though he was frowning at the man. "I didn't tell him what to do."

"Well, no, captain. At least not in the literal sense, but it's what the boy is waiting for."

"He's…What?" Jack stated very confused.

Gibbs groaned at Jack and tried again. "He's trying to do things to make ya happy."

"Nonsense. He's just trying to-"

"You didn't hear what he said in the galley." Gibbs interrupted and Jack frowned at being stopped. "Sorry, Jack, but you have to hear this. I was tellin' the lad that he wouldn't have to do anythin' and he got worried that he had done somethin' wrong."

"I should have seen this coming." Jack muttered and then he rolled his eyes at Gibbs' expression. "He used to have to do things for that stuck-up, crazed governor." Jack explained. "Now he thinks he has to do things for me."

"Is that why he ducked when I tried to pat his head?" Gibbs asked remembering earlier that morning and Jack groaned.

"Not again, how many times do I have to tell him that no one's going to harm him?" Jack sighed. "I guess I should go and talk with him."

"Jack, don't scare the boy."

"I'll try not to." Jack said seriously and he went below beck. Jack checked the galley first and he looked around for Johnny. He frowned when he didn't see him and a soft murmuring caught his attention. He followed the sound further down into the ship and there he found Johnny. The boy was cleaning the floor, muttering something that sounded like a song, under his breath.

"Lad?" Jack called and the boy looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning."

"Why?" Jack asked and Johnny's face fell.

"Was I not supposed to?" Jack groaned.

"Lad, you don't have to work on this ship. You can do what you want." Johnny got the terrified look on his face again and Jack spotted it this time. "Why don't you go up on deck, savvy? Go play or somethin'."

"But-"

"Don't argue." Johnny sighed and trudged up the steps, leaving Jack to toss his head back in a sigh. _Did that boy just not understand when someone is trying to be nice? _

"Captain Sparrow?" Johnny asked from the top of the steps.

"Aye?"

"Can I climb the crow's nest? I've always wanted too." Jack grinned and walked up the steps behind Johnny.

"Sure thing, lad."

* * *

Jack kept on eye on Johnny as the boy leaned over the railing of the ship and suddenly tensed as the lad almost toppled over the edge of the ship. He relaxed though, when Gibbs came to his side instantly pulling him back up by the back of his tattered shirt. Jack tried to ignore what was being said, but curiosity got the better of him.

"What were you doin' lad?" Gibbs asked appalled that the boy almost took a swim. Jack didn't hear an answer from the boy and tore his gaze from the water to Johnny and Gibbs. Johnny was looking at his shoes and Jack sighed.

"Come here, boy." Jack called and Johnny and Gibbs both jumped. Jack compressed a snicker and motioned with a finger at the boy. Johnny looked at Gibbs and the older man nudged him, giving Jack a curious glance. He was met with a blank stare as Jack's expression hid exactly what he was thinking and it made Gibbs all the more curious. Johnny came up the steps and stopped a good distance from Jack's reach and Jack groaned internally.

"Captain Sparrow?" The boy murmured and Jack winced. Was it so hard to call him Jack? Or at least Captain Jack? This had been going on all day!

"Lad, mind tellin' me why you were about to take a dive?" Johnny's cheeks flushed pink and he shifted his gaze on the ground again, making the pirate grow curious. Jack waited and finally he gave Gibbs a look and the man scurried over to take the wheel. "Come on." Johnny tried not to dodge as Jack raised a hand to put around his shoulders. Jack saw the half flinch though and looked from his hand to the boy.

"I'm not going to hit ya, lad." Johnny didn't answer and Jack walked down the steps towards his cabin, the boy trailing a bit behind. Jack opened the cabin door and held it open for the boy to walk in first. Johnny's eyes widened at that and Jack sighed, taking a hand and pushing the boy in gently.

"Come on, lad." Johnny went in slowly and Jack groaned, shutting the door with a snap in his aggravation. Johnny jumped at the sound and turned with wide eyes towards Jack who suddenly swept past him. The pirate captain slid into the desk chair and he pointed wordlessly to the cushioned chair in front of the desk. Johnny hurried into the seat and sat stick straight, hands gripping the arm rests so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Oi, don't sit so stiff, you'll get stuck." Jack teased, but Johnny hardly moved. Jack frowned. "Why are ya sittin' like that?"

"I have to…don't I?" Jack blinked at the question and Johnny shifted uncomfortably. Finally it dawned on Jack why he was doing that.

"I told ya already, boy." Jack groaned, stroking his chin. "You ain't a slave on this ship. You can do what ya want."

"But- but you-"

"But what? What did I do this time?" Jack asked slightly annoyed and Johnny frowned in confusion.

"You took me. Doesn't that mean that you own me?" He asked and Jack had to keep his temper in check as he took in Johnny's obviously honest and innocent question.

"No, no lad." Jack waved at the boy and Johnny shifted in his seat.

"But I-."

"No, you're not lad. Not on this ship, savvy?" Johnny didn't answer and Jack scowled. "Savvy?" He asked again louder and Johnny nodded rapidly.

"O-okay."

"There that's settled. Now then, on to the present problem. You almost you fell off the ship. What happened?"

"…" Jack strained to hear what the boy whispered and rolled his eyes.

"What was that?" Johnny lifted his head and gulped nervously.

"I-I thought I saw something in the water." He admitted and Jack grinned, leaning back in his seat. He was thoroughly amused.

"What was it?" He asked trying not to sound interested as he studied the rim of his rum bottle. He ran a finger along the edge before looking back up at the boy.

"Um…"

"Come, come, lad. I won't make fun." Jack promised.

"A mermaid." Johnny sighed at his lap, "I thought I saw a mermaid." Jack nodded with a smile.

"That's likely, though they mostly stick near White Cap Bay." Johnny's head snapped up at that.

"You…believe me?" He asked and Jack arched an eyebrow at the boy's surprised face.

"Aye. I've see one before. They're real."

"Oh…"

"Listen, lad. We're headed towards the isle of Tortuga. How'd you like to come ashore with me?"

"Why?" Johnny asked, suspicion leaking into his voice again and Jack gritted his teeth.

"Don't start with me, boy." He snapped and hit the desk with a hand. Johnny's eyes narrowed.

"I don't want to go ashore." He said and Jack frowned.

"Why not?"

"You promised I could go swimming." Johnny growled and Jack burst into laughter.

"That I did, lad. Yes, you can go swimming, but at least come with me into town first, eh?"

"Well, okay….I guess." Johnny said still suspicious and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, lad. Nothing bad will happen to ya."

"Are you going to leave me there?" Johnny blurted and Jack blinked. "Is that the place I'm going now?"

"Now, hold on a minute. I said I'd take you to any place you wanted, lad. I don't plan on dumping you somewhere without any notice or way of living." Jack stated and then he frowned. "Why are you asking that? Haven't I told you that I wouldn't harm ya?"

"That's what they all say. How do I really know that you mean it?"

"Trust lad. You have to trust me."

"I don't know if I can." Johnny muttered looking at his lap. Jack sighed. He wasn't sure how to explain to Johnny that he could be trusted. Johnny looked up to see Jack tapping his fingers in thought.

"Captain Sparrow?"

"Hm?" Jack asked absentmindedly, his mind elsewhere.

"Can I go now?" He asked and Jack finally looked at him. "I want to go back on deck." Jack nodded and waved him off.

"Go 'head, lad." Johnny got up from the chair and Jack watched him thoughtfully. "And don't fall from the rails." He added, making Johnny flush.

"Okay." He said and he ran out the door, once again living Jack in utter confusion.

* * *

**Review and ask away if you have questions! You guys rock! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! Short chap I know! Sorry! Oh and for those of you that can go and vote on my poll! Please? =)**

**Guest: Yes, Angelica is in this chapter! :)**

**Vil: Johnny is eleven, but he acts both older and not sometimes. It's just from his horrible past.**

**Shadowknight1121: Yeah, i know! Thanks!**

Chapter 5

"I'm keeping me word lad." Jack stated once they walked up the gangplank. "Off you go." Johnny smiled brightly and took off back down the gangplank faster than Jack had ever seen him run. The boy only paused to throw his boots off and his shirt, before diving into the water by the docks. Jack leaned over the side of the ship and watched with a grin as the boy laughed in the inky darkness. He hadn't wanted the boy to swim in the dark, but Johnny was insistent on swimming and would not wait for daylight. Gibbs walked down the gangplank making Jack arch an eyebrow in question. Gibbs grinned sheepishly.

"Going to make sure he doesn't drown, Cap'n." Jack gave him a gold toothed grin and nodded.

"Very good, Master Gibbs." Once that was said, Jack turned and walked into his cabin to relax.

Gibbs found Johnny swimming around the end of the dock hardly looking like he wasn't used to it. Gibbs smiled and sat near one of the dock tying posts, leaning his back against the rounded wood.

"You take to the water like a fish lad." He commented and Johnny laughed as he floated on his back.

"But I'm not a fish, Mr. Gibbs." He said back and started to kick a little, swimming in a circle. "I like to swim underwater. Do you want to see how long I can hold my breath?"

"Sure lad." Gibbs chuckled and Johnny went under. Gibbs sat looking at the top of the waves when he suddenly frowned. _He should have been back up by now… _Panicking, Gibbs crawled to the edge of the dock on all fours, desperately searching the water for any sign of the boy.

"Johnny? Lad?" He called in a panic and one of the newest crew members walked up behind him curiously.

"Master Gibbs? Watcha doin'?"

"Go get Jack!" Gibbs cried. "The boy ain't come up for air for over a minute!" The crew member named Alan, shifted into attention and ran up on the gangplank hollering for Jack.

A very irritated captain poked his head out of the cabin door. "What?" He snapped and Alan pointed down below at Gibbs.

"Sorry to disturb you, Captain, but the boy hasn't come up for air!" Jack's eyes widened and he barreled out of the cabin down towards Gibbs.

"I thought you were watching him!" Jack snapped and Gibbs jumped almost toppling headfirst into the sea below. Jack rolled his eyes and pulled Gibbs back from the edge of the dock. "Where is he?" Gibbs pointed in the general direction and Jack jumped boots and all.

The water hit Jack like a block of ice and he shifted around in search of Johnny. What Jack saw had him frozen. The boy was flipping around under the water, looking as content as possible. When he saw Jack he stopped what he was doing and cocked his head to one side, before grinning and waving. Jack's lungs started to burn and he shot up to the surface, thoughts flooding his mind. _Just what was that boy!? _Johnny followed popped up beside Jack.

"Hi, Captain Sparrow. Did you want to swim?" He asked and Jack opened his mouth to respond. Gibbs started to sputter and Jack whipped his head around to look at the older man. Gibbs eyes were wide and round his gaze locked on something behind them. Jack turned again and started. There in the water so close that he could reach out and touch it, was a bottle-nose dolphin. It moved slowly and nudged Johnny making the boy giggle and reach out to touch it.

"Hello." He said ran his fingers over the top of the mammal. It was smooth and the more he stroked the animal the more it came closer. Jack was perplexed at how close the animal was and why it seemed drawn to Johnny. He looked at Gibbs and the man looked back, neither one sure of what they were seeing.

"Gibbs?" He wondered aloud.

"Aye sir." Gibbs answered looking just as bewildered. "I'm seeing it, but I ain't believing it."

* * *

A figure moved across the docks, strides purposed and straightforward. The honey-brown colored eyes narrowed with anger and determination. She was getting irritated by the man she pursed and so clutched her pistol tighter as well as the object in her other hand. To her surprise the man in question was standing on the side of the dock, dripping wet. His long brown dreadlocks clung to his back as he stood over something in the water. The woman paid no attention to the older man next to him and she came to stop behind the pirate captain.

"Hello, Jack." She hissed and Jack stiffened. _She found me! _

"Angelica, darling!" He cried and turned around. _Smack! _ Angelica pulled her hand back from Jack's very red cheek and the pirate rubbed the sore spot.

"I suppose I deserved that love." He admitted and she rolled her eyes.

"Where is it, you thief?"

"Where is what?" Jack asked and she hissed.

"The trumpet you had taken from me." She snapped and then taking a pistol put it under Jack's chin. Jack grinned devilishly.

"Now whose pointing things, love?" Jack asked and she smirked. "And I am a pirate not a thief, dearie."

"Always the charmer." Jack gave her a crooked grin and she frowned. "The trumpet, por favor."

"Details, details darling." He smiled and then tried to hook an arm her waist, but she stepped out of his reach.

"Jack, I don't have time for games."

"Games? Love, I play no games. Unless that's what you want." Jack wiggled his eyebrows at her and she sighed.

"Jack…"

"Captain Sparrow?" Johnny called from the water and both adults turned to him. He caught sight of Angelica and flushed a bit getting lower in the water. "Oh…never mind."

"Lad, meet Angelica, Love, meet Johnny." Jack stated frowning at Angelica.

"Hello." Johnny flushed again and Angelica smiled before turning to Jack.

"He's cute, where did you get him?"

"Saved him." Jack said proudly, puffing his chest out. Angelica snorted, deflating his chest.

"Saved him? More likely, you stole him."

"Did not! It's all true, love. This lad is under my guidance now, savvy?"

"Give me the trumpet, Jack." Angelica said not really caring why he had the boy.

"Let us discuss this in me cabin, shall we?" Jack asked, taking a hold of her waist and Angelica rolled her eyes. "Gibbs, get the lad out of the water."

"Aye, Captain." He murmured and then spotted the dolphin. "Err, what about the…."He trailed off and Jack stopped walking turning to see Johnny giving him a pleading look. Jack sighed.

"Deal with it, Gibbs." Jack waved hand and held in a grin as Johnny celebrated. Angelica saw his lips twitch and her eye brows shot up. She did not speak though and allowed Jack to walk her up the gangplank. Jack's hand around her waist found the doll of himself and he gripped it lightly.

* * *

"Mister Gibbs?" Johnny asked and the man looked at him.

"Aye?"

"What are we going to do with Clyde?" He asked and Gibbs frowned.

"Who?"

"Clyde." Johnny said again pointing at the dolphin who nudged his hand.

"You named him Clyde?"

"Not me." Johnny said and Gibbs arched an eyebrow. "It was his mother." Gibbs snorted and shook his head. However, that statement bothered him a bit. "Come on, lad." He leaned a hand down and Johnny turned to Clyde.

"Goodnight, Clyde. I'll see you in the morning. So be good and wait for me." He told the dolphin and it made a noise. Gibbs blinked in shock as the dolphin swam off around the back of the ship. Only Johnny's hand landing in his own made Gibbs tear his gaze from the mammal.

"Will Captain Sparrow really let me keep him?" Johnny asked and Gibbs led the lad back up the gangplank.

"Er, perhaps lad, but don't dolphins like freedom?"

"Well, I wouldn't tie him up or anything. He's a free pet."

"I see. I suppose that be alright then." Gibbs consented and then Johnny sighed. "What's wrong lad?"

"Nothing, it's just…Who's that lady?"

"She is…well she is…"Gibbs tried to find the right words and Johnny laughed at his flustered look.

"She used to love him."

"Aye, in a word." Gibbs stated with a nod. "Now let's get you dried off and into bed."

* * *

"Who is he Jack?" She asked leaning against his desk as Jack changed shirts. He began to button up the new one quickly, hiding the mark left by Blackbeard. Angelica tried not to look at him as he changed, but she did see the mark.

"A boy." Jack stated and Angelica rolled her eyes. "Just a boy."

"What are you hiding?" She demanded and stood, seeing the glint in the pirate's eyes. Jack only took a swig of a rum bottle that had been sitting on his desk.

"About that trumpet…." Jack started and she scowled at the subject change. "I'm having a thought here, love."

"What?"

"I want me ship." Angelica rolled her eyes and Jack leaned across the desk. "And I plan on getting it." The look in his told, Angelica that Jack was not joking.

"Just how are you going to that?"

"With your help of course."

"Who says I will help you?"

"You will, love. You will." Jack chuckled and then he cocked his head to one side.

"Why do you want it?"

"I don't want that ship, Jack. I want the treasure my father has."

"Treasure?" Jack asked, looking slightly awed. "Blackbeard had treasure?"

"We didn't plunder for nothing."

"But why do you need those items?" He asked in confusion. Angelica sighed and sat back down on his desk.

"I have to have them in order to get where the treasure is hid and where you can free you're beloved _Pearl_." Jack rubbed his chin and met her eyes after a moment.

"So…help me help you." He grinned and she scowled. A timid knock at the door had them both whipping around towards the door.

"Captain Sparrow?" Johnny's voice called from the outside.

"Aye, lad?" The door opened a bit and he stuck his head in.

"I just wondered…is the lady staying on board with us?"

"Yes, I am." Angelica answered and Jack eyed her.

"You have a ship, love." He pointed out. "That's how you got here unless you swam."

"I don't want to get back on that ship, Jack. They are incompetent and I am in need of a better crew."

"Last time I checked the crew and this ship are under my command." Jack replied coolly. "If you wish to join, love, then by all means." Johnny watched this exchange with wide eyes and Jack turned to him.

"Why did you want to know lad?" Johnny flushed and Angelica smiled a little as he tried not to look at her.

"I thought that if she wanted too…she could have my room."

"At least some on this ship have manners." Angelica quipped at Jack who rolled his eyes.

"Love, you could sleep on the deck and it wouldn't matter to me." She huffed and stood. She smiled at Johnny.

"Thank you, Johnny." She said to him and he beamed at her as she passed him and with a glare at Jack, she slammed the door shut. Johnny winced at the sound and then saw Jack had gone back to drinking from his rum bottle. Jack noticed Johnny and waved a hand at the bed.

"Go on, lad. Get some sleep." Johnny's eyes darted from the bed to Jack who had a hand on his belt adjusting his still wet breeches and Johnny's eyes widened a bit. He took a step back. Jack heard the wood creak and looked up at the boy. Johnny was like a caged wild animal, his eyes darting for an escape route.

"Easy there, lad. I'm not going to herm you." Jack stated and Johnny didn't move. Jack frowned. "Come now, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Get away!" Johnny shrieked as Jack stood. The pirate paused in slight shock and he opened and closed his mouth. "Don't touch me!"

"I'm not going to…Why would you say that?" Jack asked, almost afraid of the answer. Johnny's eyes darkened and Jack realized that his hand was on his belt buckle. He dropped his hand instantly.

"Don't do it!" Jack didn't ask what he only pointed at where a hammock was set up in the corner. Jack kept it there for when he might need it. Like now, obviously.

"You rather be over there?" Jack asked, keeping his tone neutral. Something happened to that eleven-year-old, Jack concluded and every conversation he had had with Johnny came flooding back. It all made sense now and it made him frown thinking about how he should have known the boy was not about to get over it so quickly. His rapid emotions, his timid nature, his anger and his distrustful looks, it all added up. Jack felt angry at the Governor for letting anyone do that to a boy, but he did not mention it. The first hand experience was once enough.

Johnny kept his distance from Jack and moved across the room to the hammock determined to do it quickly. Jack sighed and sat back down, wondering how he was going to deal with this. He had never spoken to someone like Johnny before and the fact that someone had the audacity to put their hands on a boy like that….Jack shuddered to think what the boy had thought he was going to do to him. He couldn't imagine hitting a child like that. Nothing could make him do something like that.

"Goodnight, lad." Jack called but received no answer. _It's only been a week since he's been here. I'd thought he'd actually made progress._

When Jack rolled over in his sleep, he jumped at the sudden contact of someone next to him. Chocolate eyes flying open, he took in something confusing. Johnny was sleeping, a small frown on his face, on his stomach next to him. Jack noticed that was did not have a blanket on him and he shifted pulling one up and over the boy. Johnny moved in his sleep curling into a ball and letting out a whispered sentence in some other language.

"What are you, lad?" Jack whispered, looking up at the ceiling. "What are you?"

"Clyde..." Johnny smiled in his sleep and Jack frowned.

"Who in the hell is Clyde?"

* * *

_Review and if you can please vote on my poll! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I know it's been ages! I'm sorry but for a while I haven't had the motivation to write this. I think that this chapter will change that, since I'm starting to get back into writing it. **

**Guest: I'm so sorry that it's taken so long! I hope that you're still going to read this story!**

**Warning: this chapter has some dark implications.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Jack woke up to find Johnny gone and he sighed as the night before came rushing back to him. The look of fear, mistrust….and anger…. Jack groaned and ran a hand over his face, smoothing his bead as he thought of what the boy would be like today. It was odd really that Jack found himself worried about hurting the boy in such an emotional way, but he really wasn't sure if Johnny would be okay or not. A sigh escaped him and he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

A shout came from the outside and Jack cursed. "Bloody hell, I forgot she was here." Jerking his boots back on, he walked out of the cabin to spot Angelica hands on hips in front of him.

"Are you always this lazy?" She drawled playfully and Jack smirked.

"Not with a beautiful lass in my bed, aye." She smacked him and walked away, leaving him feeling satisfied and with a stinging cheek.

"Oi, where's the lad?" Jack asked Gibbs and the man pointed down the gangplank.

"Talking to that fish again."

* * *

Johnny laughed as Clyde popped up near the surface. He got on his hands and knees to get closer to the dolphin.

"Good morning, Clyde." He said brightly and reached a hand out to stroke the mammal. Clyde chirped happily and nudged his hand briefly.

"Oh, so that is Clyde." Jack murmured from above him and Johnny jumped. He turned looking up at Jack with a sheepish expression and Jack could see the guilt reflecting in his eyes.

"Um, yeah…his name is C-Clyde."

"Nice name." Jack said awkwardly and Johnny nodded, turning back around. "Lad…"

"Um, I've got to go." Johnny murmured. "I told Gibbs I'd help with the dishes." Johnny waved at Clyde and disappeared back up the gangplank as quickly as he could and Jack sighed heavily.

"Now what?" The dolphin regarded him a moment and then disappeared under the water. "You're no help." Clyde responded by splashing him with his tail. Jack scowled at the water. "Bugger fishy-thing."

* * *

Angelica smiled as Johnny tried to copy Gibbs. The older man was giving orders to the crew and the boy was trying to copy him, learning more about the ship as he went. Jack watched them from the helm of the ship and shook his head at the clueless Gibbs.

"Little boy." Angelica called and Johnny went over to her.

"It's Johnny." He corrected. "Ma'am."

"Johnny. Would you go down into the galley and get me an apple, por favor?"

"What does 'por favor' mean?" He asked in confusion and Angelica laughed.

"It means 'please.'"

"Oh. Okay, then!" Johnny smiled brightly and wandered down into the galley. Jack glared at Angelica's back as Johnny ran below and he practically stomped down the steps towards her.

"He's not a slave." The pirate said coolly from behind her and she turned to look at him.

"I know that." She responded giving Jack a frown. "I don't remember saying he was." Jack gritted his teeth.

"Do us a favor, love and use those beautiful legs of yours to walk down and get your own apple, savvy?" Angelica scowled at him.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because, in case you don't remember what I said last night, the boy is under _my_ care." Angelica was taken aback by his sudden anger.

"Jack, don't be angry. I had no idea that asking the boy for an apple would do any harm." Jack exhaled loudly and came to stand in front of her.

"Johnny is not the average cabin boy."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that is not to be ordered around as such. Savvy?" He didn't give her time to respond as he stalked off. Angelica frowned at his back. _What was he hiding?_ Johnny held up the apple to her with wide eyes and she glanced at him. He winced under her inspecting gaze and fled back down below deck much to her surprise.

* * *

"Hullo, Johnny." Alan murmured as the boy poked his head into the galley.

"Hi."The boy said quietly and he sighed. Upon hearing the sigh, Alan put down the utensils he had.

"Well, what's the matter?"

"I…Can I sit in here with you?"

"Sure." Alan said in puzzlement. "So who are you hiding from?" He asked as he noticed the eleven-year-old boy's glances at the door.

"The Captain and Miss Angelica." He answered with slightly pink cheeks. "They were fighting up on deck." He didn't mention that it had been about him.

"Ah. I'd hide from them too, lad. Constantly arguing with one another."

"I think that she doesn't like me." Johnny admitted.

"Why do you say that?"

He opened his mouth to answer but someone beat him to it.

"Because it's probably true." Drawled a voice from behind them and Johnny jumped. Alan narrowed his eyes at the man standing behind them. The man was one of the newest members of Jack's crew. He was tall, and had a menacing look on his face every time you looked at him.

"Drake." Alan hissed. "What do you want?"

"Nothing from you." The other man sneered. "I just came to tell the little runt that the Captain wants him to go and get him rum from the cellar."

"Okay." Johnny murmured and stood up. As the boy passed him, Drake sneered at him. Alan narrowed his eyes further as Drake shot Johnny a look that made a shiver go down Alan's spine and a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Drake started to walk out after Johnny and before Alan could follow, a hiss came from the pot behind him.

"Dammit." He cursed and cast another glance at the doorway to the galley before turning to stir the soup.

* * *

Johnny opened the door to the hold and went inside, squinting at the dim lighting of the room. He found the long shelves in the back of the room and hurried towards the bottles. As his hand reached for one, the door to the galley snapped shut.

"Hello?" Johnny called out with a frown. He wondered if this was another prank by one of the crew members. When no one answered, Johnny turned back around. Something clicked and Johnny jumped, his heart thudding in his chest. "Is someone there?"He asked nervously. "Hello?" The floor of the ship creaked and Johnny frowned at the dark, before looking around again. "Is this another prank? It isn't funny." Again no answer. Johnny growled irritably and turned back snatching a rum bottle off the shelf.

"I know what you are." Johnny froze as Drake's breath hit the back of his neck. The boy turned around and jumped at the sight of Drake looming over him.

"Wh-What?" Johnny stuttered, extremely uncomfortable with the close proximity.

"I know what you are. I wasn't sure at first….but seeing you with that fish-"

"He's a dolphin." Johnny interrupted and then clamped his mouth shut. Drake blinked for a moment before snarling, his hand slamming against the shelf by Johnny's head.

"I don't care what kind of damn fish it is!" His eyes glittered dangerously and Johnny caught something in his gaze that made him wish that Jack was nearby. "How is it that someone like you came aboard?"

"What are you talking about? Captain Sparrow saved me from Port Wincher."

"Don't play dumb with me!" Drake snapped and slammed his other hand against the shelf, now Johnny was trapped between the two hands. Johnny didn't like how Drake was looking at him. It made him think of the way that drunken men gazed at the servant girls. "You can't hide what you are from me." Johnny trembled as Drake's hand trailed along his jaw. Drake suddenly grasped his chin and gripped it tightly, making Johnny cry out. With his other hand, Drake put a hand over his mouth.

"Tell me, little fish, how is it you can walk on land?" Johnny's eyes widened. "No matter…Captain Sparrow can't have you all to his self can he?"

"Please, let me go." Johnny beseeched when Drake's hand left his mouth. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now get off me, you ass!" In truth it was scaring him, despite his bravado, and felt wetness in his eyes at the thought of what this man could do to him and he could imagine something much worse than a beating.

"Shh." Drake murmured as he patted Johnny's face. "You're a rare little thing aren't you?" Johnny frowned and Drake nodded. "Oh, yes. I knew all about it. I can see it in those eyes. Turning color…." Suddenly he took a hold of Johnny's wrist and pushed up his sleeve. Johnny tugged on his arm to try and free it and Drake turned so that Johnny was facing his back, blocking him from freeing his arm.

"Let me go!" Johnny cried, but Drake's grip on his wrist increased and he twisted his arm to see the tattoo.

"Exactly as I thought…." Drake released Johnny's arm and the boy stumbled back a bit before Drake grabbed him again.

"Let me go! Captain Jack!" He shouted and Drake slammed him against the shelves.

"Quiet." Drake commanded, before relishing in Johnny's fearful gaze. "I've heard stories about your kind…Mothered by mermaids and fathered by a human."

"You're crazy! I was plucked from an orphanage by Governor Wilkes."

"Yes, but can you explain how you got there? Hm?" When Johnny faltered, Drake grinned.

"You are the one who can help me find a mermaid."

"What? No, leave me alone! Crazy!" Johnny's thrashing made Drake's grin spread and he pushed Johnny up further against the shelf.

"I have always had a preference for young boys." Johnny froze as Drake brought his face closer to his own.

Johnny panicked at what the man was trying to do and bit down on Drake's lip. Drake growled and Johnny moved away from him, the rum bottle still clutched tightly in his hands. Johnny ran towards the hold's door, but tripped over an empty rum bottle halfway there and smacked the ground hard, becoming winded on impact with the dark wooden floor. Hands clamped on his legs and tugged him backwards and Johnny let out a whimper.

Drake dragged him backwards and Johnny scrambled to get away.

"Johnny? Lad, where are you?" Jack's voice called from outside the hold and Drake let go of Johnny. The boy hit the ground and he scooted back away from the man.

"You tell anyone what happened in here and I'll kill you." Drake threatened and Johnny nodded numbly. "We'll finish this another time." Drake clambered to his feet and left the hold.

"Sorry, Captain." Johnny heard the man apologize.

"What were you doing in there?" Jack asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Helping the young lad."

"Johnny's in there?"

"Aye. Said he wanted to get you a bottle of rum." Johnny looked around hurriedly for the rum bottle and he stood up with it as the door opened. Jack came in with a small smirk.

"There you are, lad. Didn't you hear me calling?"

"Sorry." Johnny murmured and looked down at his feet. Jack chuckled and put hand on Johnny's head. The boy jumped at the contact and his eyes flashed up to Jack's with fear and he pulled back. Jack held his hands up.

"Easy. I didn't mean to startle ya." Johnny held the bottle out to Jack shakily and the pirate took it. "Thanks lad." Johnny nodded and Jack leaned until he was looking Johnny in the eye. "What's the matter, boy? Are you all right?"

"Um…yes sir." Johnny lied and Jack frowned.

"I don't believe you." He murmured and Johnny felt his angry rising up over his fear.

"I'm _fine_." The boy snapped and pushed past Jack. "What does it matter?" Jack snatched his arm before he could leave and Johnny panicked. "No, let me go!" The boy cried and Jack let go abruptly. Johnny's face reddened at his outburst and tears of frustration filled his eyes. Jack stood there in shock as Johnny took off at a run, leaving the pirate alone in the hold.

Johnny ran into Alan who had just stepped out of the galley and the older man caught him. Johnny sobbed into the man's shirt, unable to stop the tears that escaped him. Alan didn't ask any questions, only turned himself around with an arm still around Johnny and he led him back into the galley.

* * *

"Bastard." Alan cursed when Johnny finished his story. He had need much prompting to tell it, with Alan having to check that neither Jack nor Drake were anywhere nearby. The boy sniffed and wiped at his eyes again, making Alan put a hand on him gently.

"There now, Johnny. It's all right. We'll just let Jack know-"

"No! He'll find out I told!" Johnny panicked, clutching at the man's arm. "Captain Sparrow can't know!"

"But lad-"

"Tell the Captain what?" Gibbs asked, suddenly appearing in the galley and Johnny yelped. Alan turned to Gibbs once before looking back at Johnny.

"The Captain is looking for you, lad." Gibbs murmured. Johnny looked upset and Gibbs looked at Alan.

"Gibbs, may I speak to you alone?" Alan asked and Gibbs frowned in confusion.

"What about?" Alan led him to a corner of the galley where he began telling about what had happened to Johnny.

Johnny kept his gaze on the floor and winced once when Gibbs cursed loudly. Gibbs looked away from Johnny and back to Alan.

"We've got to tell the Captain. He's got to know." Johnny jumped when Gibbs's hand came into view. "Come along, lad. You best tell this story to him." Johnny shook his head.

"Please don't make me." He murmured and Gibbs frowned.

"He won't be angry with you, lad." He murmured and Johnny shook his head.

"I can't." Gibbs sighed and pulled Johnny to his feet gently.

"I'm sorry, lad. I know you don't want to talk about what happened, but I think he'd feel better if you told him." Johnny had no other choice but to follow Gibbs up from the galley.

* * *

_Review? Do you think that Jack's going to flip out? Or do you think that Johnny will lie and tell him it was nothing? _


End file.
